Surprising Feelings
by bella-am0r
Summary: Koizumi would never suspend who she would fall for
1. What a surprise

It all started when Koizumi just started high school she was glad that she graduated from Junior High already it just caused her so much drama. She was glad that now she can start off at a new school somewhere she can forget about everything that has past during the last three miserable years of her life. She just got home and laid down in her bed to think to herself "Wow, I actually graduated I feel so proud of myself."

Weeks went by and well she checked her e-mail for any news about Nobu since she went to visit her grandmother after graduation.

Instead of finding and e-mail from Nobu she finds and e-mail from some guy Otani.

She said" Otani…hmmm...I wonder if it's the same one from Junior High. "He used to annoy her so much that they would always fight during homeroom. She clicks the e-mail and it read:

From: Otani_atushi

Subject: Sorry

To:funky_

Hey how are you? It's Otani from Junior High,

I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry about all the things that I've said these past years

I just didn't like it that you hurt my friend's feelings.

-------------------------------------Replied-------------------------------------------

From:funky_

Subject: RE: Sorry

To: Otani_

Yeahh well I understand I guess I'll be the same if you did the same to my friend so I can't really say anything.

And so they kept writing back and forth telling each other their problems about love or just things that's in their mind. They were later forced by their parents to take prep classes so they'll be prepared for high school when they started. But the day that they actually saw each other they didn't even wave hi or talk to each other and she felt nervous. Later on that day he wrote to her just like he did every day.

From: Otani_atushi live, com

Subject: none

To:funky_

Hey

------------Replied--------------------

From:funky_

Subject: RE: none

To: Otani_

Hi

I saw you today but I didn't say hi…

---------------Replied------------------

From: Otani_atushi live, com

Subject: RE: RE: none

To:funky_

Yeah so I guess we aren't going to talk at all when we start to go to school huh?

------------Replied--------------------

From:funky_

Subject: RE: RE: RE: none

To: Otani_

Well I think so… but I'm just shy that's why

And so just like she said the next time she saw him he waved at her and she smiled back. Soon later Koizumi met a guy whom was an old classmate of theirs named Ryou that she used to have a huge crush on and so he confessed to her that he also had a crush on her. So they decide to go out two weeks before school starts.

Otani was also going out with a girl but Koizumi didn't even know her name so she rather leaves it like that.

So two weeks go by and well each day Otani a Koizumi grow closer and closer without noticing and soon they start school and realize they have almost all of the same classes including homeroom. They start to spend more time together since they have the same classes.

Otani sits behind Koizumi for some extracurricular class called AVID for period 5 and all he does is annoy her. This is how most of the class goes like:

Otani *throws a piece of paper* and it lands on her hair

Koizumi *gives that killer stare* and thinks to herself "what's his problem? Damn midget!"

Koizumi was just a few more inches taller than him and this is why she was surprised when one say she started to noticed him more and stare at him, and starts to doubt her relationship with Ryou. So during MAND class her she did some thinking about what to do and needed some advice.

She talked to Nobuko about it after school and she said "So what's going to happen with you and Ryou aren't you still with him? Do you even like him?"

Koizumi said" Well yeah I do I guess but I don't even get to see him as often and well I think I like someone else now." She blushed as she said and stopped to think "did I just say that I like someone else?!?!!?"

Nobuko had that surprised look in her face her eyes were full of curiosity and said "Who?!?! Tell me! I want to know I promise not to tell anyone."

Koizumi stays quiet. And starts to wonder why she would even say that.

"Ah I forgot I have to go home early I'll just leave you alone so that you can spend time with Nakao." She smiled and went home.

When she got home she just went straight to her room to think why I would say something like that.

She doesn't even really talk to anyone other than …Otani…..WAIT she LIKED OTANI that midget?!?!?! Her eyes were already wide open..."No this can't be!!!!!" she said.

Koizumi didn't know what she could do anymore but at least tomorrow was going to Friday she'll have more time to time about her feelings.

So Friday morning she wakes up thinking about seeing Otani and about what to wear and the rest of the day that's all she did. And finally it was time to go home she was glad but sad that she won't see Otani for two days.


	2. How could this be?

Aggravated by those feelings she said" I don't even Miss Ryou and I haven't really seen him a lot during the time that we started to go out."

While walking home she ran into her friend Chiharu and waved hello.

"What's wrong Koizumi? You seem so stressed." Said Chiharu.

"Ah ha-ha nothing, just the normal things you know" she said.

Chiharu just nodded and gave her a smile she was one of Koizumi's closest friends but she's every shy.

"….well I've been thinking about Otani a lot lately...I think I like him." Koizumi said looking down avoiding eye contact.

"Ah that's so cute, are you going to tell him how you feel?" Chiharu said with a big smile.

"Um… well I don't think so I'm not even sure of my feelings and even if I was I'm not his type of girl." She said quietly.

"…it never hurts to try, and it's better than wonder the rest of your life what if I told him."

Chiharu said.

Koizumi smiled and nodded" You have a point there; well I'm home so thank you for the advice."

_Chiharu was right she thought it doesn't hurt to try I'll just ask him for some advice he'll never know that it's about him…hmm but first I have to break up with Ryou._

**So she called him and asked if they could meet up.**

She was so nervous when she was about to meet up with him. She didn't exactly know how to break it down to Ryou. When Koizumi saw Ryou was getting near she just checked her phone trying not to look him in the eye.

**There she stood looking down at the payment so she'll at least feel a little less akward.**

"Hey babe, what was that important thing that you wanted to talk about?" said Ryou.

_Ahhhh I don't think I can do it anymore!!!!! She freaked out._

"So…um….you're a nice guy…" said Koizumi.

_I hate the breaking up part!!_

"but I don't really think it's working out…since we don't see each other much….and well.. um I sorta got feelings for someone else…." She said.

"oh…I understand …but can you at least tell me the name of _this guy_ I lost you to?" he said.

" uhhhhh…um… well…. This guy Otani in my class…" s_he stuttered. Why is he asking this question? What if he knows him?? Ahhhh what do I do? _

"Oh okay….i understand" he said as he looked down and was ready to turn around and walk away but he stopped looked at her and walked away.

Stunned koizumi just stood there looking like she just seen a dead person.

_He took it okay so why do I feel soo bad about this? Why did he even hug me?wth?!?!_

_Okayyy Koizumi get a hold of yourself….._

**She walked away still stunned about what just happened when she saw a familiar face.**


	3. Is this it?

She saw that familiar face that she's longed to see especially after the whole breaking up thing with Ryou.

"Hi Otani!" she said with a giant smile. As she waved to him very cheerfully.

"Oh...Kozumi hi I didn't see you there" said Otani lost in thought.

_Hmm…Otani seems so down I wonder what's wrong? Should I ask him? What if he tells me it's not my business _

"Are you okay? Is something the matter?" she said with so much concern while looking at him with a caring look.

"Well… nothing really... just that I was just with someone and well...She sort of told me that she didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Ohh I'm sorry about that "she said with sadness

"Why are you saying sorry? It's not like you're the one to cause it and well it just wasn't meant to be I'll meet someone else" Otani said with a vulnerable tone.

**Looking at how Otani was feeling and acting her just wanted to comfort him and make all the sadness go away.**

" how about we go to eat somewhere ?" she said cheerfully.

_I may not be able to actually comfort you but at least this way I can distract him from being down. Poor Otani I hope this will help him feel a little relived or happy._

"Yeah alright then let's go where would you like to go eat?" said Otani.

"hmmmmm …How about some Jack In The Box?" she said.

**Later on that day…..**

"Hmm.. Kozumi really helped me forget about what happen to day." He said with a smile.

_I never noticed how caring and well..beautiful she is…ahhhh why am I thinking this about that AMAZOn! She called me a damn midget! But I can't help it…maybe I'm getting some feelings for her…..nawww….maybe it's just the fact that she was there today when I needed someone to cheer me up._

**He fell asleep with that thought in mind.**

"Kozumi! Wake Up! You're already late for school!" said her mother.

"mmmmmm…..10 more minutes…" she mumbled as she grabbed the pillow to cover her head trying to ignore her mother's words.

*ding* *dong* Was all Kozumi heard before she heard Otani's voice ..

_DAMN! _**She thought as she got off from bed so fast.**___Ahhhh I have to dress up so fast so he won't see me like this . Why am I panicking so much it's just Otani he's just a friend…hmm ahhhh what should I wear I still have to fix my hair and brush my teeth._

"Kozumi! you have a visitor hurry up! You don't want your little friend to be waiting for you all morning!" her mom said

" It's okay Ma'am, you don't have to rush her" said Otani politely as he was trying not to seem too nervous.

_Wait…why the hell am I feeling so nervous I mean today isn't the first I went to a girl's house before so what's the big deal about it. It' not like I like her or something I mean not to be mean but it's Kozumi why would I think about her in that way she's so umm..__**unique**_.

**Just as Otani finished that sentence Kozumi walks into the room and Otani is left speechless with his jaw in the ground.**

_What the hell's wrong with Otani it seems like he seen a model or someone like that. _

**With a confused look she asked Otani** " Um..what are you looking at YOU uhhhh person?"

**Otani blushed as soon as Kozumi finished saying that and started thinking.**

_Why is she saying that it's not like im drooling all over her or something.. but DAMN does she look good! What's so different about her now? _ **Otani thought as he shook his head trying to take that thought out of his mind but it didn't work at all**.

"N..No-Nothin-Nothing!" he said nervously as he added" Damn Amazon!" trying to play it cool and not making it seem like he was checking her out.

_Damn midget! She thought.. to think that I actually thought he was going to say I looked pretty hmmph._ ** As she gave him that I wanna hurt you so bad look.**

_DAMN IT! That look she's gonna kill me on our way to school! Why couldn't ive just said that she looked very umm…stunning…ah nooo she'll start gushing about it all day and I won't hear the end of it._


End file.
